littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood-Soaked Veil
Blood-Soaked Veil is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 3rd case of the game. It is the third case set in Azure Peaks. Plot The APPD provided aid to the Officer Lawton to figured out who's Red Cape and why murdering those people who screamed. Jerry Hennessy report Mandy and the player that he heard a man's scream coming from Azure Museum, so the team investigated the museum's wax section to find the dead body of museum guide, Bernard Watts, covered in wax and tongue was cut like Lindsey. The five people were labelled as suspects: Officer Lawton (beat cop), Jerry Hennessy (wax sculptor), Suzy Grey (museum clerk), Terry O'Neill (museum director), and Carolyn Walsh (victim's fiancee). While searching for evidences, Mandy investigate the wax museum section and found the files contains the top secret. However, she heard someone's scream and goes to see Carolyn Walsh was attacked by Red Cape. Feared for Mandy getting hurts, the player saves Carolyn by throwing the wax figure on it to knock it down and takes them back safety to police department. Mid-investigation, Director O'Neill of Azure Museum said he would find and takes Bernard's killer to justice dead or alive. Later on, Jerry broke into the Director's villa and started a scandal with the victim's fiancee Carolyn. The team found enough evidence to arrest Jerry for the murder. Jerry initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. He had saved Bernard from ruin by loaning him money and getting him a job at the museum. When Bernard started dating Carolyn, he turned his back on Jerry, often disparaging him and spending his money to buy gifts for Carolyn. When Bernard blackmail him again while working at the museum's wax section, Jerry suddenly lunge at him and Bernard scream when Jerry stabbed him and cut his tongue out with chisel and covered the body with wax to cover the crime. Judge Westley sentenced him to life in jail with psychological counseling. During The Horror Continues.... (3/6), Mandy and the player collaborated with Leonor to find Red Cape's origins. Meanwhile, Commissioner Carter Griffin requested to talk to the team. Leonor and the player pulled some fingerprints from the wax models studio they had found previously. With the help of Director O'Neill (who had been help them gathering the recently discovered fingerprints to create a central database) and his precinct ID card, they found out that the fingerprints belonged to the young cadet called Dave Snell. During his arrest, Snell admitted that he had accidentally started modus operandi when he throw the bricks on Carolyn Walsh in attempt to stop her scream forever. Upon further interrogation, he admitted that Red Cape had forced him to kill young people to silence them by threatening to cut his siblings tongues out. Meanwhile, Commissioner Carter requested Mandy and the player's help to clean Red Cape's name after he had gone under some scrutiny regarding his dedication to the killing spree. At the museum, they found a Suzy Grey's brothel flyer with Red Cape's name and a code. Per Bryon, the code referred to debts. Grey told the team that Red Cape frequented her brothel and tried to convince her employees to pay their debts with the society and get honest employment. The team reckoned that Red Cape was behind cut out people's tongues (including Lindsay, Imogen and Bernard) in aggrieved positions. As Chief Seymore commented that Snell's accidental modus operandi was the origins of the Azure Peaks, the team prepared to dig deeper into Red Cape's dark past while the sorority leader Chloe Mackall invites them for her sister's 16th birthday party. Summary Victim *'Bernard Watts' Murder Weapon *'Chisel' Killer *'Jerry Hennessy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays monopoly. *The suspect has a mustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect plays monopoly. *The suspect has a crafting skills. *The suspect wears museum badge. *The suspect has a mustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect plays monopoly. *The suspect has a crafting skills. *The suspect wears museum badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect plays monopoly. *The suspect wears museum badge. *The suspect has a mustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect has a crafting skills. *The suspect wears museum badge. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses cocaine. *The killer plays monopoly. *The killer has a crafting skills. *The killer wears museum badge. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images